A plant can be modified through insertion of a DNA segment into its genome. The added DNA comprises genetic elements rearranged to produce RNA that either encodes a protein or triggers the degradation of specific native RNA. The prior art teaches a variety of sub-optimal methods that result in non-targeted (unpredictable and random) insertion.
There is a need in the art for an efficient and reproducible production of genetically engineered plants and plant products with desirable traits. The challenges associated with the employment of transgenic traits are disconcerting, especially because important quality issues have not effectively been addressed through conventional breeding.